1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock damper, especially to an earthquake shock damper that is mounted in the structure of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
When earthquakes occur, shock energy generated by the earthquake transmits to the structures of buildings. The shock energy may damage or destroy the structures of buildings. Therefore the structure of buildings in seismically active areas are stronger. Furthermore, earthquake shock dampers are mounted in the structure of buildings to attenuate shock energy to prevent the structure of the buildings from being damaged or destroyed. A conventional earthquake shock damper comprises multiple energy absorbers, two energy-distribution assemblies and two connectors. Each energy absorber has two ends and two sides. The energy distribution assemblies are attached respectively to the two ends of each energy absorber. The connectors are attached respectively to the two sides of each energy absorber. However, each energy absorber needs to be connected individually to the energy distribution assemblies and the connector. Individually connecting the energy absorber to the energy distribution assemblies and the connector is time-consuming. Furthermore, the energy absorbers are designed to absorb shocks by deforming during an earthquake. Furthermore, the interval between each two energy absorbers needs to be defined carefully. Defining the interval carefully is also time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved earthquake shock damper to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.